ifa_witcherfandomcom-20200215-history
Intelligent Races in The Witcher
Humans In the world of The Witcher (The Continent), humans have a relatively short lifespan compared to other races. They are in a state of constant war with Elves, who are a much more ancient people. Although in the first two volumes of the Witcher (the short stories) animosity between the two races is merely mentioned, it develops into a state of war in the further volumes. Humans do not have the best relations with Gnomes, Dwarves and Hobbits either. Although they live together in cities, their conflicts are visible on an everyday basis, during legal battles as well as physical ones. For example, humans execute tax from all non-human creatures. Pogroms of extraordinary living beings are also a common phenomenon. The cities built by humans were most often built on ruins of cities which they annihilated upon their arrival (Wyzima, Novigrad). Elves It is one of the Ancient Races (amongst others Gnomes, Dwarves). According to the language of elves (invented by Andrzej Sapkowski himself) they are called Aen Seidhe, which means “hill people”. They arrived at the Continent on white ships long before humans ever inhabited these territories. Their main characteristics are longevity and reluctance to change. In physical terms, they are usually beautiful, slender, their faces long and of characteristic features. They have spiky ears and beautiful teeth. They tend to be withdrawn, emotionally cold, and are suspected to never cry. They live in forests, as far away from people as possible. Elves despise people, and interact with them only as a last resort as many elves till this day blame humans for the atrocities committed by their fathers. Gnomes Another race which belongs to the Ancient Races, and was one of the first to inhabit The Continent. Gnomes together with Dwarves believe that Mahakam is their country, although a part of them lives in the mountain massif of Tir Tochair. They are incredible blacksmiths and metallurgists, and their armor, especially swords are believed to have no equals on the continent. Dwarves Dwarves are a humanoidal race, one of the Ancient Races. An average adult Dwarf reaches a human male to his chest. They are more well-built, often stronger and posess more stamina and endurance than people. They can be recognized by their long beards. They are unequaled on the battlefield, and make for great soldiers, as well as detailed craftsmen and cunning businessmen. At times somewhat obscene and crude, they are good-hearted and possess a light-hearted sense of humour. Their family land is Mahaka. Driads They are the inhabitants of Brokilon. They are most famous for their arching abilities (they can kill a man from a distance of 200 feet), as well as their love for trees, forests and music. They look like regular, human females. They dress in a way to conceal themselves and wear camouflage to remain unseen. They posess extraordinary powers such as the ability to erect trees out of nothing, or soundless movement regardless of their territory. An detail worth mentioning is the fact that there are no male Driads, and they use humans or elves (e.g. Baron Freixenet is in love with a Driad). In exceptional cases they raise human children to be Driads, but those always carry traits of humanity. Witchers Witchers are technically not a separate race, but mutated humans, who are trained since early childhood to kill beasts for a living. They do not differ in any physical way from humans, besides two aspects. They are infertile due to heavy magical influence during their early life and their pupils dilate into thin gaps like those of a cat. Thanks to the magical tests their bodies go through and through exhausting training, Witchers have superhuman abilities. Their reflex is much faster, they have sharper senses, as well as a unique sense of balance unachievable for regular human beings. They are immune to most venom, poison and diseases, as well as have a much more steady pulse, thanks to which even when heavily wounded, they are difficult to trace. Due to all of these traits they are quite invincible in battle. They are also thoroughly educated in all kinds of beasts and monsters, about their behavior, their strengths and weaknesses, which is indispensable in their profession. Due to the fact that many monsters are in fact people who have been cursed by magicians (e.g. warewolves), Witchers are also trained to sense magic and detection and curse breaking.